


Кофе и сахар

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек+Спенсер=<3</p><p>Немного драбблов про любимую пару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе и сахар

Агент Морган зашел в комнату отдыха и увидел доктора Рида, щедро сыплющего сахар в кружку.

– Эй, не хочешь добавить немного кофе в свой сахар? – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Вообще-то сахар очень полезен для работы мозга... – начал было лекцию Спенсер.

– А кто сказал, что я имею ввиду твой напиток? – Дерек игриво изогнул бровь, и гений моментально вспыхнул.

– Привет, ребята, – поздоровалась только что вошедшая Элль. – Чем занимаетесь?

– Ничем, – выпалил пунцовый Спенсер и поспешил ретироваться.

***

Спенсер собрался подняться со стула. Дерек взял костыли и подал их ему.

– Не надо, я сам, – буркнул парень, перехватывая костыли.

– Уверен?

Вместо ответа Рид одарил его выразительным взглядом. 

– Хорошо, как скажешь.

Больше он не пытался помочь хромающему доктору.

***

– Кстати, хороший костюм, – бросил Спенсер, не отрываясь от карты. – Тебе идет.

– Что? – Дереку показалось, что он ослышался.

– После повышения ты вновь стал носить костюмы, – поднял на него взгляд Рид, – и они тебе очень идут.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, - Спенсер лукаво улыбнулся.

Из-за навалившихся дел после повышения они не спали вместе уже две недели. Дерек решил, что пора исправлять ситуацию.

***

– Что это у тебя в волосах? – спросила Прентисс.

Рид встрепенулся. Он запустил пальцы в шевелюру и нащупал то, что озадачило Эмили.

– Зубная паста, – быстро соврал Спенсер.

– Ясно, бывает, – ответила Прентисс и вернулась к своему отчету.

Дерек бросил на Рида озорной взгляд.  
***

Морган проснулся от крика. Рид метался в постели.

– Рид! Рид! Спенсер! Проснись, все хорошо! Это сон!

Дерек притянул к себе своего гения и крепко обнял. Тот прерывисто дышал и уже открыл глаза.

– Это просто сон, малыш, – повторил Дерек.

***

 

Одновременно запищали два мобильника.

– Черт, вызывают! – разочарованно пробормотал Спенсер и откинул голову на плечо Дереку.

Они коротали вечер, лежа на диване в гостиной. Дерек погладил его волосы и поцеловал в висок.

– Надо ехать, – прошептал он.

– Хорошо, что моя сумка в офисе, - неожиданно произнес Рид. – Не придется объяснять, почему мы приехали вместе.

– Почему?

– Представь, что остальные подумают, если мы приедем вместе на одной машине, каждый со своими вещами. И все это за тот промежуток времени, в который укладывается дорога до дома лишь одного из нас.

Дерека кольнула неприятная мысль, что их отношения надо держать в тайне.   
– Да, – ответил он, – наверно, хорошо, что ты ее забыл.


End file.
